The invention is directed to a temperature control system utilizing solar energy. In such a system there are a number of features which would be desirable if attainable. For example, those systems including solar collectors positioned upon the roof of a building have problems associated with leakage of the roof. Such leakage may result from expansion of collector materials relative to contraction of adjoining roofing materials, especially during the winter months. The elimination of such leakage is desirable.
Another desirable feature is to provide a system which is compatible with existing and new building structures. Prior art devices usually involve cumbersome structures, especially in those instances where they are added to an existing building. Such structures detract from the appearance of a building and involve great expense in the installation thereof. This is especially the case involving units which include solar collectors mounted upon the roof of a building.
Systems which include what might be referred to as lean-to type collectors minimize some of the foregoing problems. However, it is believed that such systems also detract from the appearance of a building. In addition, to the extent that a collector leans against the side of a building or otherwise extends beyond the wall surface thereof, it presents an unnecessary obstruction. This is particularly true regarding those buildings provided with sliding doors. The positioning of the doors vis-a-vis the solar collector must be such that the collector does not prevent opening of the doors. In addition, the use of a lean-to type system requires the construction of an additional foundation and walls.
It is also desirable to provide a system which is readily serviceable. Obviously, roof-type collectors require that the roof be climbed upon to service such a system. This is not only inconvenient but also subjects the collector to possible damage in the event the collector is stepped upon. Further, should the need arise to replace all or part of such a unit, it is necessary to lower the old unit to ground level and to elevate the new unit to the roof of the building.
Further damage to roof top solar collectors may be incurred as a result of various weather conditions. For example, the impact of hail and the weight and melting of snow may have a deleterious affect upon such a structure. In addition, to the extent that a collector is covered by snow its usefulness is diminished.
Temperature control systems which include collectors which are angularly oriented to maximize exposure to the rays of the sun also suffer from what might be referred to as over exposure; that is, exposure on the part of the collector to too much sun. This is especially true during the summer months when it may not be desirable to subject the collector to the excessive build-up of heat normally incurred in roof top collectors or other angularly oriented collector units.
Prior attempts of which we are aware to design vertically oriented collectors have included complicated piping systems for first changing the temperature of water which is subsequently used in a heat exchanger to change the temperature of air.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a temperature control system which includes a solar collector which is not mounted upon the roof of a building.
Another object of this invention is to provide a temperature control system which is compatible with existing and new building structures.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a temperature control system which includes a solar collector which does not lean against the side of a building or otherwise extend beyond the wall surface thereof to present an unnecessary obstruction.
A further object of this invention is to provide a temperature control system which includes a solar collector extending in the same plane as the vertical wall of a building so as not to interfere with building components such as sliding doors.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a temperature control system which does not require the installation of additional foundation or walls.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a temperature control system which is readily serviceable.
Another object of this invention is to provide a temperature control system having a solar collector which has a minimum exposure to elements of the weather such as snow and hail.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a temperature control system having a solar collector which is not over exposed to the sun.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a temperature control system which does not include complicated piping arrangements.
Another object of this invention is to provide a temperature control system which does not require the use of a piping system for first changing the temperature of water which is subsequently used in a heat exchanger to change the temperature of air.